The Mission
by lildun
Summary: Morgan has got the mission to keep a secret from the all knowing Penelope, can he do it or will she find out? First few chapters are K, however later chapters will be M.
1. Chapter 1: Lies Told

Chapter One

Lies Told

Penelope walked in the bull pen to find Hotch to give him the report he'd been waiting for when she saw Morgan at his desk with JJ, who perched on the edge of it. The pair were talking in hushed voices, their heads close together; they suddenly stopped when JJ saw her approach. She frowned wondering what the pair were up two. Morgan stood up to greet his wife and kissed her on the cheek quickly as not to attract attention. Their relationship was by no means a secret amongst the BAU team; however it was made clear that they were to remain professional at all times, and well public displays of affection were definitely not classed as 'appropriate behaviour for the work place'.  
"What are you two up to?" she asked eyeing the pair up.  
"Nothing sweetness" Morgan said with a twinkle in his eye  
"We were just discussing a case..." JJ said .  
"Then why the whispering," she said frowning at them both "It's not as if everyone in this room doesn't know about the cases we work on"  
"oh its not that...it's Ried, he's trying to...err read" JJ said thinking on her feet, her face blushing slightly giving her away.  
"Yeah you know what genius boy's like, he likes quite" Morgan said confidently, leaning back on his desk, folding his arms nonchalantly against his chest.  
"I heard that!" said Ried from across the room without even looking up from his paperwork.  
"Hmmmm" Penelope said eyeing them both again, before giving up, they weren't going to crack.  
"You're up to something, and I will find out, nothing gets past the Oracle of Quantico" she said before walked up towards Hotch's office with a determined air around her, they were hiding something and she was going to find out what.

"God I thought we were so busted" said JJ shaking her head. Morgan laugh,  
"I think we almost were, you need a better poker face." He said shaking his head. "She's right, nothing does get past her, so we need to make sure that we cover our tracks."  
"Yes, once she's got her mind set they're no stopping her" JJ said laughing, "What time is your flight?"  
"3pm" Morgan said looking down at his watch, there was only about an hour until he'd have to somehow get Penelope outside to the car park. He'd planned a little 7 day break for the two of them in Jamaica. Due to lack of cases, the team were all at a bit of a loss, they were 

all spending the majority of their time finishing off unfinished case files and catching up on paperwork. Hotch had agreed that he could spare the pair, only on the condition that they didn't decide they prefer it there and never come back to the BAU. So that's what Morgan has decided to do, he was going to take his princess away. He'd spent the past few weeks planning this with the help of all the team, every single one of them was in on it, all accept Penelope. He had managed to keep the planning process off her radar, well until this morning that was.

Penelope was back in her little haven, she was leaning back in her chair armed with her coffee cup. She blew across the hot liquid causing ripples in it, while she pondered what her Adonis was up to. Then it hit her, she had the fountain of endless knowledge at her fingertips...if she just happened to come across something while she was researching. She smiled and wheeled herself closer to her computer; she placed her coffee cup down and began to catch up on her 'research'. Just as she thought she was getting somewhere the phone rang. She sighed and answered it, "speak" she said distractedly.  
"Penelope its Hotch, I need you to go with some of the team and help them to look into a case with the local police." She sighed,  
"But...can't the phone me from the station to get me to..."  
"No Penelope, meet them in the car park in 5 minuets." And with that Hotch was gone, Penelope looked at her screen and reluctantly closed them down and headed out towards the elevator. She walked out towards the car park and looked around for the car, when Morgan's car pulled up in front of the building. He rolled the window down and lent over and opened the door for her, "come on sweetness get in," Penelope pulled the door open and climbed into the front seat next to him. As soon as the door was shut, Morgan began to drive off, Penelope looked behind her into the back seat and then back at Morgan, confusion spreading over her face.  
"Derek, what about the others?"  
"Oh JJ and Ried headed over earlier, we're meeting them there" he said as he pulled out into the free flowing traffic, he slid his hand over and rested it on her leg, she smiled. She loved the way his touches still gave her butterflies after all these years, who ever said marriage killed a relationship, had obviously never been in love the way Penelope and Morgan were. Penelope sighed happily and rested back in her seat as Morgan's hand continued to caress the skin of her thigh softly.


	2. Chapter 2 : Secrets Unfold

Chapter Two

Secrets Unfold

"Morgan...wasn't that the turning to the station?" Penelope said as she watched Morgan drive directly past it.  
"Oh yeah, I got a call from JJ, the detective has taken them down to the crime scene, it's not much further" he said as he followed the road towards the airport. The two sat in comfortable silence as Penelope played with the wedding band on his finger, she twisted it around remembering the day she placed it there. She was jolted from this memory when she felt the car slowing down; she looked up and saw the airport in front of her. Her face showed her confusion and Morgan laughed. He'd done it, she really had no clue.  
"Derek, are you sure you've got the right place hot stuff, not that I don't trust you ability to follow directions, but are you sure the crime scene is an airport?"  
"We're in the right place baby girl, but it's not a crime scene, he said has he got out of the car and headed towards the back. Penelope quickly untied her seatbelt and jumped out,  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"I mean what I said," he said as he opened the back door and pulled out two suitcases, suddenly the penny dropped and followed by Penelope's mouth.  
"Derek, are we going somewhere?" she asked with mounting excitement.  
"Yes baby girl," he said smiling, Penelope squealed in excitement and wrapped her arms around her loving husband,  
"Where?" she asked almost bouncing with excitement.  
"I'm not telling you..."he said as he locked up the car and lead her towards the airport doors.  
"But..." he put a finger to her lips, cutting her off before she could get the rest of her sentence out. "I'm going to give you the flight number, and you can go look it up" he said smiling.  
"oooo quick quick, gimme, gimme" she said clapping her hands together in glee.  
"Don't you want to write it down" he teased, causing her to raise her eyebrows at him, "okay, it's JA19732." With that Penelope was off, she rushed to find the nearest screen and quickly scanned the first set of numbers, Morgan laughed as he saw her muttering to herself, most likely cursing the time it took for the screen to roll up the next set of flight details. He watched her intensely as he waited her to spot their destination, then it happened, he saw a smile spread across her lips, then a look of confusion as she checked it again. He laughed as he saw her running back towards him; she threw her arms around him and kissed him.  
"Derek Morgan, you are one amazing man, have I told you that recently?" she said as she covered his mouth with hers in a delicate kiss.  
"Hmm...Baby girl as much as I love your kisses, we need to check in" he said smiling.

The pair headed towards the check in desks, Morgan pulled out both their passports and their tickets and handed them to the highly polished woman behind the desk.  
"Thank you Mr...Morgan. Will either you or Mrs Morgan be checking in any baggage?"  
"Yes, just these two please" Morgan said as he lifted the two on to the platform. Penelope stared in 

amazement as she watched Morgan taking charge of everything; he'd planned all this...for her. It finally sunk in, and she laced her hand through his and squeezed it lightly, she was rewarded with a squeeze back and a flash of the perfect smile that could always make her melt.

After they had checked in the couple headed towards the executive departure lounge. They walked over to one of the seating booths and sat down next to each other, Morgan lifted up his arm and Penelope lent into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer.  
"You know, you really are amazing" she said as she looked up at him.  
"I know" he said laughing,  
"No really." She placed a hand on his cheek and gently turned his head to look at her "You've arranged this whole trip, and I didn't even know anything about it. You're the best husband anyone could ever wish for" she said smiling at him; he brought his lips down to meet hers in a soft kiss.

About 40 minuets later their flight was announced and they made their way to the gate. Morgan handed over their boarding cards and they walked down the tunnel towards the airplane that would take them to their well deserved break. They were greeted by an air stewardess who was all smiles and fake eyelashes, who promptly lead them up to the front of the plane into first class.  
"Good afternoon Mr Morgan, Mrs Morgan, my name is chardonnay and I will be your personal air stewardess for this flight, please don't hesitate to ask if there is anything I can assist you with." She said looking straight at Morgan, leaning down a little more exposing her blown up cleavage. Penelope rolled her eyes and began to flick through the in flight magazine, as the air stewardess continued to blatantly flirt with her husband. Morgan managed to get rid of Chardonnay as quickly as she had appeared and he turned to Penelope,  
"I'm sorry about that" he said taking her hand into his, gently stroking the top of her hand with his thumb.  
"Sorry about what?" she asked  
"Chardonnay...she was a bit full on"  
"Ohh, you mean the bimbo with her own floatation device attached to her chest?" she said making Morgan laugh, "Don't worry about it, I know my husband is hot stuff, they can flirt all they want, because it's me you come home to each night" she said kissing his cheek,  
"So Jamaica eh?" Penelope said giggling as the pair snuggled down into their seats.


End file.
